Revenge
by Don'tChangeMe2
Summary: Everything was taken from me and now i want revenge. I'm done waiting for him to come for me too so i will go after him. I'm done being helpless it's time i make a choice. But i didn't expect THEM to be waitng for me...huh me.p.s. it's not really a book c
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Come on!" He said un-patiently, "That's it I'm not waiting in line anymore," he said grabbing my hand and then pushing his way to the front of the line. Protests followed us but he ignored them.

"Why are we doing this right now? I have better things I have to do, I have to find a way to," I was saying when he cut me off (it was quiet rude of him too).

"Oh shut up and come one. I'm sick of you complaining," He muttered pulling me through the door and into the large room. I started to sulk because I need to start planning things, I needed to go home but Des wouldn't let me. I followed him through a set of door s that was mark employee's only.

"Des, where are we going?" I asked hoping he would not get us arrested, again.

"Hold on and I'll show you," He said and I sighed. (Why did he have to be so difficult, couldn't he just tell me where we were going?)

"I figured out what we have to do," He said as I rolled my eyes.

"You keep saying that but never once have I seen any evidence that you have," I said sounding annoyed.

"Just get on," He said and led me over to the machine that was in front of me. He led me over and sat me down on the seat.

The machine looked like your normal photo booth, you know the one's you find at the mall where you sit in and smile at the little camera. Yes, well this was nothing like that. You could see wires hanging out of spots where they weren't suppose to be.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" I asked him and he nodded. He sat down next to me and pressed some of the buttons on the wall. The machine started to click and a buzzing sound was emitting from it.

"I would hold on…" He said to me and I looked at him.

"Des," I started, "What are you doing. DES!" I yelled as we started to spin. I could hear him laughing at me as we started spinning. Sure it was fun for him, he knew what was going on.

Chapter One

And that is how everything ended, or began I guess it depends on the way you look at it. I guess I should start from the beginning…I guess.

It started on my fourteenth birthday, the day I lost my innocence. Yeah I know what your thinking, 'OMG she lost her virginity'. Well that is exactly what DIDN'T happen. It's actually quite the opposite, I lost my world.

I was at school, a normal day…or so I though. (I absolutely hate it when authors write that, I think I'm a bit of a hypocrite) I was in science, I hate science. Not that you care or anything. The teacher was rambling off about chemical bonds and what not. The bell rang and I rushed out of the class room before the teacher could pull me aside and lecture me on how I was failing. To tell you the truth I didn't give a shit. On my way to my locker my best friend (used to be best friend now) ran up to me. I could tell that there was something wrong. She looked panicked so I asked her what was wrong and she burst out talking wicked (yes that's right I'm from Boston…you will eventually get over it) fast and I couldn't follow. I told her to calm down and she fell quiet. Then she told me what happened, she was crying and then…then I started to cry. I don't remember what I did next, it's still a blur, but I do know that I dropped my books and sprinted to my house.

When I got closer to my house there was a large group of people standing behind the yellow police tape. There was police men everywhere, looking as if they had seen a ghost. I was crying and screaming at them asking them what happened. No one would answer me, no one would even look at me. I tried to run into my house but one of the officers grabbed me and held me from going in. He kept trying to convince me that I did not want to go in there, that it wasn't a pretty sight. I said some pretty bad things to him, things he probably didn't deserve but not once did his grip on my arms loosen, (you have to give the guy Kudos for not letting go). I broke down onto the ground crying and screaming at everyone around me. I wanted to know what happened I wanted to know why everyone wouldn't look at me.

Chapter Two

I waited and I watched them carry out my family, my parents, my two year old sister and my 10 month old baby brother, on stretchers covered with white sheets. I wouldn't even be able to get one last look at them. My tears were coming silently now. It seemed like a dream to me, everything moving in slow motion as I watched my future change right before my eyes. I didn't want a new family, I didn't want to go to head quarters and answer questions. I wanted to run I wanted to stop feeling all of this pain. So I did run, I ran all the way to the dirt road that led to Cort Lake. I stared at the road for a minute and then decided to change my future once more, to finally be able to have a say in what I wanted my future to be.

I had come to the conclusion that I didn't want to live with out them. I couldn't take the pain and I sure as hell didn't want people to try and comfort me, I didn't want to be weak. I walked to the edge of the lake and started to walk in slowly. The water was up to my waist when I dove in and started to swim. I force my self to stay under the water even when my lungs burned for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

"Come on!" He said un-patiently, "That's it I'm not waiting in line anymore," he said grabbing my hand and then pushing his way to the front of the line. Protests followed us but he ignored them.

"Why are we doing this right now? I have better things I have to do, I have to find a way to," I was saying when he cut me off (it was quiet rude of him too).

"Oh shut up and come on. I'm sick of you complaining," He muttered pulling me through the door and into the large room. I started to sulk because I need to start planning things, I needed to go home but Des wouldn't let me. I followed him through a set of door s that was mark employee's only.

"Des, where are we going?" I asked hoping he would not get us arrested, again.

"Hold on and I'll show you," He said and I sighed. (Why did he have to be so difficult, couldn't he just tell me where we were going?)

"I figured out what we have to do," He said as I rolled my eyes.

"You keep saying that but never once have I seen any evidence that you have," I said sounding annoyed.

"Just get on," He said and led me over to the machine that was in front of me. He led me over and sat me down on the seat.

The machine looked like your normal photo booth, you know the one's you find at the mall where you sit in and smile at the little camera. Yes, well this was nothing like that. You could see wires hanging out of spots where they weren't suppose to be.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" I asked him and he nodded. He sat down next to me and pressed some of the buttons on the wall. The machine started to click and a buzzing sound was emitting from it.

"I would hold on…" He said to me and I looked at him.

"Des," I started, "What are you doing. DES!" I yelled as we started to spin. I could hear him laughing at me as we started spinning. Sure it was fun for him, he knew what was going on.

Chapter One

And that is how everything ended, or began I guess it depends on the way you look at it. I guess I should start from the beginning…I guess.

It started on my fourteenth birthday, the day I lost my innocence. Yeah I know what your thinking, 'OMG she lost her virginity'. Well that is exactly what DIDN'T happen. It's actually quite the opposite, I lost my world.

I was at school, a normal day…or so I though. (I absolutely hate it when authors write that, I think I'm a bit of a hypocrite) I was in science, I hate science. Not that you care or anything. The teacher was rambling off about chemical bonds and what not. The bell rang and I rushed out of the class room before the teacher could pull me aside and lecture me on how I was failing. To tell you the truth I didn't give a shit. On my way to my locker my best friend (used to be best friend now) ran up to me. I could tell that there was something wrong. She looked panicked so I asked her what was wrong and she burst out talking wicked (yes that's right I'm from Boston…you will eventually get over it) fast and I couldn't follow. I told her to calm down and she fell quiet. Then she told me what happened, she was crying and then…then I started to cry. I don't remember what I did next, it's still a blur, but I do know that I dropped my books and sprinted to my house.

When I got closer to my house there was a large group of people standing behind the yellow police tape. There was police men everywhere, looking as if they had seen a ghost. I was crying and screaming at them asking them what happened. No one would answer me, no one would even look at me. I tried to run into my house but one of the officers grabbed me and held me from going in. He kept trying to convince me that I did not want to go in there, that it wasn't a pretty sight. I said some pretty bad things to him, things he probably didn't deserve but not once did his grip on my arms loosen, (you have to give the guy Kudos for not letting go). I broke down onto the ground crying and screaming at everyone around me. I wanted to know what happened I wanted to know why everyone wouldn't look at me.

Chapter Two

I waited and I watched them carry out my family, my parents, my two year old sister and my 10 month old baby brother, on stretchers covered with white sheets. I wouldn't even be able to get one last look at them. My tears were coming silently now. It seemed like a dream to me, everything moving in slow motion as I watched my future change right before my eyes. I didn't want a new family, I didn't want to go to head quarters and answer questions. I wanted to run I wanted to stop feeling all of this pain. So I did run, I ran all the way to the dirt road that led to Cort Lake. I stared at the road for a minute and then decided to change my future once more, to finally be able to have a say in what I wanted my future to be.

I had come to the conclusion that I didn't want to live with out them. I couldn't take the pain and I sure as hell didn't want people to try and comfort me, I didn't want to be weak. I walked to the edge of the lake and started to walk in slowly. The water was up to my waist when I dove in and started to swim. I force my self to stay under the water even when my lungs burned for air.

I didn't fight it or anything, I just didn't want to live with out them. But if you were smart enough to notice I'm not dead, far from it actually. Now don't go thinking I'm a coward because I couldn't even kill myself because I did go through with it...or I was about to anyway until HE came along.

I was about to die and go to hell when someone pulled me up and pretty much dragged me to shore. I don't remember any of it but he sure does never let me forget about it. He then started to doing CPR (I still don't know what that stands for...) and...Mouth to mouth, or so he says. Then I woke up, it was very bright out and I moaned. My eyes, you know, couldn't take the pain. I sat up quickly and started coughing, someone told me to take deep breaths and I don't know why but I listened. When I was done coughing up a lung I laid back down and put my hand over my eyes.

"You all right?" The voice asked and I swore I had heard that voice somewhere else.

"No, thanks to you," I replied barely audible.

"I'm the one who saved you," He said sounding confused.

"Did It ever occur to you that I didn't want to be save?" I asked him in a whisper. I sat up and slowly opened my eyes. I looked up at the person who saved me and I did not move.

"Hey," He said trying to smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Going for my early afternoon stroll," He said sarcastically and I moaned again, I was saved by the one person I never really wanted to know. I stood up soaking wet, I felt water logged, I was water logged.

"Well if you don't want my help I'll just be on my way then," He said, turning around.

"Wait," I heard myself say and he turned around smiling, "Don't tell anyone," I said as if I was threatening him.

"Why should i?" He asked, "You want to commit suicide, you need help. I should tell someone so they can help you," He said slowly knowing every word would slice a part of me open. He knew how much it mattered to me that no one knew I wanted to die, he knew he had the power here.

"I don't need help," I said trying to think up a way to get out of this mess. He took a step towards me and then stopped thinking it would not be a good idea to be too close to me right now.

"Well there is one way," He said smiling.

"I'm not having sex with you," I said with no emotion behind it. If he thought he could get me in bed by promising to keep my secret then hell with it, I rather have him tell my secret then sleep with him.

"What?" He asked as if I caught him off guard, "Do you really think I would force you to have sex with me?" He asked and I shrugged, Men were very mysterious...creatures.

"Well, what do you want then?" I asked being very cautious. Who knows what he would do next.

"All I want is for you to promise you want try it again. I don't want to see you die Tora," He said and even though I prepared myself for anything I wasn't ready for that. I just stared at him for a minute and then...then that thing came. I started to panic, my breathing got heavy and I sat back down on the ground with a loud thump. I couldn't catch my breath, my heart was beating too fast, my vision started to blur. I could feel myself seeping away, I could feel my soul being torn away from my body but I fought it. The urge to let it go was strong, but I made a promise. I would never kill myself, I would not give up on myself.

I felt him run up beside my and grab my hand. I could feel him squeeze it; I knew he was worried I could feel it. He had no idea what was going on, he had no idea what to do. But some how his hand in mine gave me strength that I never knew I had. I'm not sure how I did it but I yanked at my existence with all my might and what ever was trying to take my soul away from me, what ever was trying to take me away receded. It left and I sat there trying to catch my breath. My breathing slowed down to normal and my vision started to clear. I was aware of what was around me and where I was. I looked up at him and I could see he was worried.

I stood up quickly, yanking my hand out of his, not knowing how to deal with the emotions flooding through me. He was handsome, he had dark green eyes that suited his built body and black hair. He had soft facial expressions that showed he could be sensitive yet he knew how to be a man when one was needed. He would be strong when need be and smart when ever it was called for. His features made my stomach turn, my heart beat fast in my throat and his smile made me want to smile. But I pushed it away, no I wasn't supposed to be attracted to people like him. I wasn't suppose to try and kill myself, I wasn't supposed to be abandoned.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said louder then a whisper but not yet screaming. He took a step back as if I was going to kill him with my words.

"You should go home," He said, "People are looking for you," He said turning his back and walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned around once again, "Is that it? I should go home, what if I don't want to go home? What if, what if I don't have a home?" I asked and he looked at me, looking sorry for me, "Stop it! Stop being sorry for me. I can handle it by myself," I yelled and he stood there not moving.

"See, Tora. That's the thing...you can't handle it by yourself and you know it. That's why you resorted to killing yourself. You were too lazy to try and deal with it. You figured that no one would miss you if you died, no one would care. You got scarred when no one came to your rescue this time; you got scarred when no one came to comfort you when they died. So you figured that to hell with that. If they can die so can't I!" He yelled at me and I stood there looking shocked. What was I suppose to say, that everything he had just said was true? I couldn't say that.


End file.
